


Definition of Insanity

by Derpgard26



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Dragonoid, F/M, OC, Realism, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpgard26/pseuds/Derpgard26
Summary: Beautiful, Sexy, Cute, Handsome, Lovely... Ugly, beasty, scared, and deformed... if these are what describe you? are they what your body is like... then what is your soul? Lorem, doesn't except this. to him, body is reflection of self and soul. but where he's going, not many people care... defiantly not undead... most that is.





	1. The Bell

Definition of Insanity  
Chapter One  
__________________________________________________________________  
“Make them fear him, make them respect him, make them see themselves in him, and they shall always know his name.” -Anonymous  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

I curled up and wheezed, before falling back down onto the cold, stone.

What… Who… I can’t… My legs…

Time seemed to remain still, as if nothing ever changed.

And when I open my eyes, I can’t see; that light, so blinding… help…

“Help…” Though, it didn’t sound right.

And… And when I move my hands or feet… or anything, I didn’t feel any of it.

I think… I think I’m dying?

…

…

No, I can’t be dying. I can, at the least, feel my own breathing. And I can still hear my own breath, but where are the birds? The bugs? Nature?

…

(Brring)

The sound of thunderous bell spurred me from my state, and I jostled up into a sitting position, numbed hands grabbing the stone rails around me.

My vision blurry and bright, but came back to me with time… A graveyard, from the looks of it. That’s where I am, and above me one solitary tree, while I sat in… in a crude, stone, coffin.

“Did I die?” I said while running my hand over a stone rail… wait…

My pupils dilated and my breath hitched… My fucking hand!

My hand was completely covered in scales, dark and rough.

And sure enough, so was the rest of me…

I jumped out of the stone coffin and onto the coarse earth to get a better look at myself.

My hands, on second glance, clawed and completely covered with scales; with the exception of my palms that seemed to be rough pads. Though, my feet underwent the same treatment, concerning claws and pads.

My mouth felt wet and stomach grew queasy, then I started panting…

At some point, my legs gave out and I was down on all fours…

And the only thing I could hear was the sound of myself vomiting…

After the deed was done, I just stayed there, saliva dripping out of my open maw, trying to calm down. Though, the foreign feeling of wind brushing through my scales sent shivers down my spine.

…

After a while, I found something peculiar, there was something tucked between my legs, something long, scaly, black… and mine.

My stomach lurched a second time at the sight of my own tail, but it was choked back down. I should have known there was more to see.

Steeling myself, I got back on my two feet and decided that I need to take it one step at a time.

My normal, pink-ish, human skin was replaced with a rough layer of dark scales, excluding the pads on my hands and feet, which I guess could be described as paw pads. Another change was to my head, though my sight was the same, there was a complete transformation of my skull. I now had a rather long maw and shout, that housed very carnivorous-like teeth. I… I also had horns, two long horns that lay symmetrically on the back corners of my head.

I run a clawed finger over my right horn, the feeling of my bone appendage being stroked boggles me, do bones have nerves too? Or is that another part of this… this fucking disaster…

Slightly collapsing in, I whisper. “What-“ (kack) “- What is happening?”

Wiping my eyes, I take a moment to calm down and clear my head, the number one rule to emergencies is to stay calm.

So…

I dust myself off and continue my observation…

Though, before I could, a figure shambled into my tiny clearing, the loud moaning being a dead giveaway before it even appeared. The sight of shriveled, ghoulish, husk of a human made me want to call Nine-One-One…

But it also looked oddly familiar?  
“Wait… is that-“ I was interrupted as the thing spotted me and proceeded to dead sprint towards me, broken sword hilt reviled and aimed.

I was only just able to piece together what was happening to grab their arms from assaulting me. The initial impact against me was hard to stop, but in a test of strength, the husk was rather weak and frail.

I pushed the husk to the ground and pried the broken weapon from its grasp. Broken sword in hand, I place my foot on the husk and continued my though.

“Is… Ar-Are you… A Firekeeper Hallow?”

I really couldn’t tell if I or the situation sounded crazier…

Though, it was undeniable to me that I’m w-well… well this… this Hollow, Firekeeper Hollow at that, and the stone coffin that I was in… And what happen to me...

“Heh-heh-heh, fuck my life… I’m in Dark souls, aren’t I? Well? Well, what is it? Huh?” I said, doing the ‘Well, what is it?’ sign mockingly, humoring myself.

What was I thinking? Of course, I’m just in some type of dream, albeit quite realistic. I mean, look at me, I am one hundred percent playing as the Dragonoid from the second Dark souls game. God, I need to cut down on the games if I’m starting to dream about then… Though… isn’t it true that you’re not so post to feel pain while dreaming, or is that just fake news?

“What the hell is- Ack!” I was, once more, interrupted by the Hallow, that managed to make me stumble away.

In a surprisingly amount of speed, the Hallow was up and after me…

As soon as I recovered, the Ex-Firekeeper punched me in the shout, causing me a great deal of pain. The pain caused me to flinch and I didn’t know the Hallow had a rock until my jaw wanted to cave-in. Adrenalin kicked in and I quickly back peddled.

I was sent back by the hit, nursing a bruise and cracked scales. When I looked back, the Hallow was still recovering from it assault, shrieking and bellowing.

That hurt… For real… This is real…

The Hallow was back and at me once more with renowned effort. It tried again with the rock, but I back peddled out of the way, Afraid. This Hollow isn’t going to stop till I’m dead… I-I I’ve never killed before…

But I must, if I want to live…

With harden resolve, and clammy hands, I waited for the threat to come to me.

The Hallow took far less time to reorient itself, though I was ready to finish this. It’s first attack was to back hand me with the rock, but I was able to grab its hand and drag the Hollow closer and stab it wherever I could. The frail form forwent the fall to Earth, wheezing… Gasping…

Clutching a broken weapon in both hands, I plunged it into the Hollow’s right eye socket and pulled it back out… eye and gray matter included…

I then proceeded to drop the weapon, and empty my stomach…


	2. Getting a feel for mortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know I usually like to make my chapter long, I'm not going against that, I'm sorry... I just found that the end of this chapter to be a good ending, to a chapter that is... So, forgive me on breaking my code, I'll try not to let it happen.

Definition of Insanity  
Chapter Two  
__________________________________________________________________  
“The blocks of wood should not dictate to the carver.” -Maori  
______________________________________________________________________________

Holy shit… I killed her, just like that…

But… It was me or her, right?

“I mean… She was the one trying to kill me… Heh…”

But why do I fill so terrible…

I turn my head back to look at the hallow, the knife wounds doing less to make it look any better. I visible cringe at the sight and smell, the two puddles and body being the source. I then look back to the stone coffin, a thought fills my muddled mind.

So, like, what? Am I like the undead or something? The whole start of Dark Souls is crawling out of that coffin, so does that make me the star of the show then?

My hand wanders up to my mouth and I subconsciously start chewing on my claws…

Though, I’m not sure if taking a gamer’s mindset is such a good idea, well, considering that this is the real deal. But, I dought it would be unwise to not check if everything is where it is in the game.

One thing is for sure though, sitting here and brooding over what to do isn’t salving shit, besides… the Hallow is starting to reek.

The path decided, I start on my way out of the clearing, claws slipping from my maw, sharper than they were before…

…

Soon after my departure, I was greeted with an unaware hallow blocking the path of progression and a path to a soul pick-up.

Naturally, greed took over…

After stealthily avoiding the Hallow, I went into the area with the dead Hallow item drop. The sight was as expected, though seeing it in real confrontation is never the same. There was a hazy mass of white fog, presumably the host’s soul, that seemed to radiate from the Hallow’s chest. Just like in the game, if one was to compare it.

I could feel the souls there, a luring tug in the back of my head… urging me closer…

Though, I was a bit taken back on how to acquire the soul mass, was I just to grab a hand hold? With no other idea, I did just that… Luckily everything turn out all right.

Though I was lacking any true box to stuff things into, I reasoned with just consuming the mass. But, as I tried, it required some force, as if the mass was trying with every ounce of it’s being to remain… But in the end, it was just a soul mass, and I have a form.

The initial rush of souls was comforting, a caressing warmth that kept the cold at bay… if somewhat invigorating… Though it only lasted moments… I have to do that again…

…

Back onto the correct path, I quietly, as quite as one could get stepping in shallow puddles, snuck behind the Hallow. The kill, sloppy and raw, did the job of clearing the way, the soul rush lacking… Disappointing…

On to more important matters…

Down a little ways, the Hallow guarding the ashen estus flask spotted me immediately and ended just as fast. After I took the ashen flask, I noticed my lack of a belt or pack.

The chilling wind brushes threw my scales once more, causing a shiver…

Turning back to the fallen knight, I figured that they wouldn’t need their gear anymore… But there was a problem, all the metal plates and leather strips were fitted for non-Dragonoid figures…

“Great!” I said, tossing a metal gantlet.

In the end, I opted to just grab the sun baked iron sword, shield, and leather belt. Making sure not to miss the bottomless box on the back of the belt. Though, the belt itself was somewhat problematic, mostly concerning the tail I tried to forget about.

“Useless fucking tail, ought to cut it off…” I small laugh echoes in my throat from the thought of turning my own tail into a weapon…

…

I get a little nervous as the though goes through my head again… should I? I mean, I would also make me one step closer to my past self.

I pull the appendage in sight, weighing it’s worth… Useless…

Ghost pain surges though my tail base, making me think otherwise. Instead of cutting my tail off, I put the belt a little higher… Besides, it would likely come back after I sit at a bonfire…

Setting off with newly enquired gear, I proceeded into the flooded courtyard and make work of the hallows there, choosing to rather avoid the starving hounds and man-eater crystal lizard.

  
Though, I did stop before the Hollow welding a crossbow, fresh sword wounds adorned its body. Plucking the bolts and weapon from its cold dead hands, I test fired the weapon… The initial recoil made me fill like a real 5th century bowman. Though, that wasn't what I was testing, surprisingly enough the arrows weren’t lit aflame as were they at me.

“Eh... Doesn’t matter.” I’m sure it’ll still do work. Sliding the weapon into my box.

After so, I took the up-hill curve to the…

“Bonfire, ah… Hello, my love.” I said, sitting down next to it, gazing into it, growing a whole new appreciation for it.

The flame cleared my confused mind, fused my scales, wounds, and massaged my soul. But I reckoned staying there wasn’t a choice, some part of me knew it couldn’t be healthy…

So, I got up, double checked my stuff and continued along.

Anxiety crept up my spine as all the Hollows in this area were known to be better equipped. But, what I lacked in skill, I made up in raw strength, well, compared to their condition. After removing the first long sword Hallow I kept true to my knowledge and climbed down the ledge ,completely avoiding the small Hallow ambush, and gathered the, surprisingly heavy for its size, titanite shard from atop the large stone coffin.

Gathering confidence from how smoothly everything was going, I tried my skill with plunge attacking the sword Hallow just below the second ledge.

The initial attack caused the victim to die near instantaneously once the sword impaled it form. But, once the blade imbedded itself into the ground, I came crashing down onto it, the hilt of the weapon jabbing, causing me to double over and wheeze.

Once I recovered, I only had enough time to notice a flaming arrow imbed itself into my shoulder. The pain was surreal, heated metal burning the flesh. And for the second time, adrenalin and survival instinct guided me to remove the arrow and use the Hollow next to me as a shield of sorts. The Hallow absorbed two more shots before I calmed down enough to establish a plan of attack, the plain being to advance upon the enemy using the makeshift shield.

And after all was said and done, I was given time to examine myself. The wound was shallow and cauterized. My scales, acting as a fire blanket, kept me from being set alight, though only diminished the heat from biting.  
If only I was human, I wouldn’t have to accept this shitty second-hand armor. I could have easily put on that other knight’s equipment instead. Grinding my fangs in frustration.

“I need to change back to normal, as soon as posable.” The sooner, the better.

But for now, I need to make the best of a bad situation. Checking inventory, I only had ashen flask, nothing to heal wounds...

…

After a quick dash to the bonfire, I was once more healed and on my way. After clearing the remaining Hallows out with cheap guerilla tactics, and acquiring the fire bombs from the alternative path, I remained motionless in front of Gundyr’s boss room entrance, fear stopping my progress.

Do I want to do this?

He’s going to destroy me…

I have never done anything like this!

I take a step back… I don’t wanna die…

Heading to the nearby ledge, I gazed past Gundyr’s room and to the Fire-link shrine… But that place is best bet on somewhere to stay, why? Maybe it’s the fear of being alone, or human nature.

But right now, I don’t care, I need to get over there. I steel myself and head into Gundyr’s room…

Or almost into his room, a cold wind, fear, and dread implant thoughts of death and a gaping hole in my chest…

I don’t wanna die…

I coward away, perhaps there is another way? Heh heh…

…

Wait… Do I even have to? I could just climb around the whole boss fight itself! Looking past the left wall to the fight, there was a somewhat climbable wall that lead to stacks and stacks of tombstones…

With my plan set, I proceeded up the wall, loose stones and earth make it a hazard and annoyance. And once I got atop, I had to shuffle across the piled grave stones. The whole process infuriating, but possible. Once I through I got a hang of it, I gazed to Gundyr’s area. Just as it was in the game, Gundyr was still resting, sword still implanted in his gut…

…

…

…!

“Fuck! I forgot the coiled sword.” The momentary outburst was all that was needed to cause me to slip and tumble.

The fall was brutal, tombstones kick my spine, rocks scratch my scales, and plants whip my face. In the end, I landed in a large puddle of water. The water soothing the aces in my body, but freezing my core, too cold to say in. Removing myself from the puddle, I dripped with icy water, finding it hard to regain any heat or state of mind.

Slowly shambling, I fall flat on the closest bed of stone, letting the sun’s rays warm my scales and core. But if I was to be honest, I couldn’t remember how long I was sunbathing, still here long after the water dried. The feeling so soothing and natural, I found myself spreading my limbs out to greedily soak up more sun. The warmth working, rubbing out my aces and needs…

Though, the wind soon became a constant reminder of a world outside of my comfort zone…

Groggily, as if from a long sleep, I removed myself from the stone bed.

“Uhh… what was I doing again?” I groaned, massaging acing limbs and removing broken scales.

A chill slid down my spine and tail…

Oh… Gundyr…

I forgot to remove the coiled sword from their stomach…

And there they are, conveniently.

As he has always been, positioned there, crouched, ever patient. The undead’s first test, as I see it. Though flawed, as even now I can see the squirming corruption on the back of their head.

A claw brushes over a fire bomb, as if Gundyr’s second form would break nature and attack right now…

I don’t want to do this…

I just wanna go home…

“Please! Please…” I shouted at Gundyr, wiping tears from my eyes, as if they would awake and guide me all the way back home.

But home isn’t an option anymore, but was it ever?

…

That question doesn’t matter either, I have to do this… No more shortcuts, no excuses, no equivocations… No more crying.

Gundyr’s a trap, as are all bosses, yes… But one I must step in.


End file.
